Benjamin Siegel
Benjamin "Benny" Siegel (played by Michael Zegen) is a career criminal and hit-man based out of New York City. He works at the card game run by Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano. His strange behavior, exhibited on the show, earn him the nickname "Bugsy" for being crazier than a bed bug. He is based on the historical figure of the same name. Biography Season 2 Ourselves Alone '' Main article: Ourselves Alone'' What Does The Bee Do? '' Main article: What Does the Bee Do?'' Season 3 Bone for Tuna '' Main article: Bone for Tuna'' Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano develop a burgeoning heroin distribution business, run from a New York card room. They prepare Siegel for a delivery in Harlem, hiding the narcotics in the lining of his coat and hat. Luciano is clear that Siegel should walk away from the deal if anything seems untoward but Siegel is quick to demonstrate that he has a gun ready. This annoys both Luciano and Meyer and urges Benny to put the gun away for being neglectful. Bennyprotestsand points that he is wearing a pound of heroine and should be able to protect himself. Luciano provides Benny with cab fare and leaves the room to start his deliveries. Luciano and Meyer are left discussing Masseria. Luciano is annoyed at having to pay Masseria a percentage of their profits from this new venture, but Lansky rationalizes that it is temporary. He argues that they should approach Masseria to appear like gentlemen. Masseria is already aware of their operation and has a pair of his men assault Siegel as he leaves on his next delivery. They strike in sight of Luciano's headquarters, grabbing Siegel before he can shoot at them and announcing their allegiance. Lansky intervenes, shooting one of the thugs in the head. The other strongarm escapes and clings to the door of his getaway car as the driver pulls away. Frustrated, Siegel chases after the vehicle with no regard for his own safety. Swearing loudly, he runs down the street and shoots multiple times at the vehicle escaping with Masseria's men. Vowing to kill them, he tries to reach out for the car ruthlessly and starts to throw rocks at the vehicle. Meyer forcefully grabs hold of Siegel, stopping him from doing anything else reckless. Blue Bell Boy '' Main article: Blue Bell Boy'' While Benny is preparing the herione dosage, Meyer faults him for appending too much heroine to one packet. Luciano enters the room, signalling Meyer to tell Benny to leave them in private. Benny argues that his actions mean that he should be included more in the inner circle. Seeing no worthy side to Benny yet, Benny points out that his contribution to the gang. Luciano then comforts Benny on his encounter with Masseria's men, blaming him for the assault. Lansky says that is something they will consider and asks Benny to leave while they discuss negotiating with Masseria. Benny leaves the room frustrated. Season 4 Zegen is not casted for the fourth season of the show. Although, Benny still remains a loyal associate and affilliation of Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky. Season 5 By 1931, Benny has become a respected and trusted affiliate of Lucky Luciano and is a part his inner circle. He attends meeting with Charlie and even discusses future plans with the rest of the gang. One of his bigger assignments was to (along with Tonino) assassinate Joe Masseria to end the ongoing conflict with Salvatore Maranzano known as the Castellammarese War. Friendless Child '' Main article: Friendless Child'' Benny is been warmed to be cautious of Nucky's men attacking him, based on Nucky's uprising war on Luciano to maintain control in Atlantic City. After having intercourse with his lover, Talia Bindleman, they share a quick moment of kissing and leaves after Talia scans to see if her husband may be approaching the apartment nearby. With another goodbye kiss, Benny moves to leave but instantly becomes alarmed to see a man approaching his way, becoming suspicious that it might be one of Nucky's men sent to attack him. He becomes tense and prepares to take out his gun, but calms when he sees that it was only Talia's husband. Nucky's war with Luciano draws in Willie and Eli as Nucky tries to maintain his control in Atlantic City. Relationships Personal Life *Esther Siegel: Wife *Talia Bindleman: Lover *Millicent Siegel: Daughter (mentioned) Business *Charles Luciano: Friends Since Childhood *Meyer Lansky: Friends Since Childhood *Pinky Rabinowitz: Associate *Arnold Rothstein: Gambler, bootlegger, New York boss (deceased) Victims *Rosetti guard 1: Shot to get to Rosetti *Rosetti guard 2: Shot in the attempt on Gyp Rosetti *Roberta: Shot in the attempt on Gyp Rosetti *Paperboy: Shot in the face *Joe Masseria: Shot multiple times *Shoots and kills an unknown number of Valentin Narcisse's prostitutes. * Sean: Shot in the face during his kidnapping Quotes *''"Why's every dago gotta be dumb as fuck?!" ("Ourselves Alone") *(About Joe Masseria) ''"Mustache Pete fat ass. Thinks he owns the Lower East Side." ''("Ourselves Alone") *"You're dead, you hear me you're dead! I'll fucking kill you, I'll fucking kill you!"'' ("Bone for Tuna") *"You posing for animal crackers?!" ("The Good Listener") * ''"There is a pet I like to pet, and in the evening we get wet, I stroke it every chance I get, IT'S MY GIRL'S PUSSY!" ''("Friendless Child") * "We'll bary you! You're whole fucking family!" ("Friendless Child") * "Just fucking kill him! Kill him, kill the kid, kill them all! Grab it anyway." ("Friendless Child") * "All over New York, running his fucking mouth!" ("Eldorado") *"Whoever don't, get's popped!" ("Eldorado") *"I'm not, it's just dead weight. All about moving forward, ain't it?" ("Eldorado") Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:New York City Category:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Jewish people Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters Category:Historical figures